


sin

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, I love you Mo, Loosely based in Hoegeta's Crush AU, Oral Sex, Professor Strife has me by the throat, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Tifa gets Railed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tifa has a severe teacher kink.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart & Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62
Collections: Anonymous





	sin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hoegeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/gifts).



> hehe hello
> 
> please enjoy this fic very much inspired by [hoegeta's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoegeta/pseuds/hoegeta) amazing fics
> 
> please go read them i love each and every one of them
> 
> also this is technically for Cloti Fall Festival Day 8: Free but I won't tag it as such
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!

His hand, firm and full, comes down on her left asscheek, producing a slapping sound that echoes around their bedroom.

“P-Professor~“ Tifa moans, holding onto Cloud’s thigh like a lifeline, nails digging in and knuckles white.

“That’s sir to you, Miss Lockhart. Don’t forget.” Cloud’s voice is cold, even, yet Tifa could tell he was enjoying this as much as she was.

“O-of course, sir. I apologize.” 

“That’s a good girl,” Cloud rubbed his hand soothingly against Tifa’s ass, soothing away the pain. Her normally pale cheeks flushed red from Cloud’s prior ministrations — each spank she received sending more pleasurable sparks to her core.

Feeling her fluids wet her inner thighs, Tifa knew she was absolutely soaked at this point.

“Please, sir. I want it,” Tifa ground her hips into Cloud’s right thigh, attempting to get any sort of stimulation to appease her aching clit. The way he had placed her — laying flat on her stomach across his thighs, all her clothes discarded but her bra — left her few options to chase her high. A firm hand on her hip brought her to a halt, Cloud’s fingers digging into the soft flesh.

“No, Miss Lockhart. You’re not done being punished,” With that, Cloud struck Tifa’s bottom yet again, a loud moan flying wantonly from Tifa’s lips. 

It was embarrassing, really, how turned on she was from only being spanked. Still, it wasn’t enough to find her release. “Please, please, please sir,” Tifa was crying now, begging, thick tears of frustration streaming down her face.

“Tell me what you did wrong. Then, I’ll consider giving you some _extra_ credit.”

“I failed, sir. I failed another exam. I didn’t read any of the study materials. I didn’t even read the book,” Tifa babbled, too horny to even think about her words.

“You wanted this, didn’t you? You failed on purpose so I’d fuck you, you little slut.”

“Yes, yes sir. Please fuck me,” Tifa pled, skin kissed orange by the raging fire across from them.

Cloud smirked, adjusting his glasses. She always did like it when he talked dirty. “I don’t think you’ve earned that right yet, Miss Lockhart. But, maybe, you can show me you can be a good girl.”

“I’ll be a good girl, sir. I promise. Just please, oh god, _please_ fuck me,” Hot tears streamed down Tifa’s face as she tightened her walls around nothing, wanting only for Cloud to take her hard and fast, claim her with his mouth, with his cock, fill her with his sticky seed.

Tifa yelped as her bottom was swatted again, the redness of the flesh contrasting nicely with Cloud’s white button-up and corduroy slacks, and watched as her world turned upside down.

She lay propped on his lap, facing the fireplace, bottom half planted directly in front of Cloud’s face. From this angle, Cloud could see clearly the evidence of her arousal — her pussy leaking, lubricating itself for him. Tifa’s breasts hung heavy, still contained within her red lace bra, though her matching panties lay discarded somewhere else in the room.

“Don’t make a sound,” Cloud’s voice was firm, calculating, and oh so _hot._

After the first lick caused fire to shoot through her veins, however, Tifa knew that was going to be a tall order.

Each lap, each suckle, each teasing bite sent Tifa further and further into a haze of pleasure, too far gone to comprehend anything but Cloud’s lips, Cloud’s tongue. Cloud smirked against her, loving the way she squirmed, panting softly, trying to keep her moans contained.

Trying to be a good girl for _him._

Lips wrapping around her clit just like she liked it, Cloud _sucked_ , and Tifa jolted, feeling her nails dig into his ankles, trying, failing, to ground herself against his unrelenting assault.

“You taste good, Miss Lockhart. So needy and wanting,” Cloud’s voice was ice in Tifa’s veins, chilling her to the very bone. How his voice managed to remain so level, so teasing, so _husky_ as he dove back in her folds was beyond her.

Redoubling his efforts, Tifa was swept away in the tidal wave of pleasure, Cloud focusing on the spots that never failed to make her scream. He licked a line up her folds, gathering the wetness found there, tasting her. Then nipping, suckling, and then tapping on her clit, all the while moving to tweak a hard nipple through her bra, Tifa bites her lip, drawing blood, mind a haze of pleasure. Tifa _loves_ the stimulation, goes manic with it. Every tremble of her thighs or twitch of her arms added fuel to her neverending fire.

“C-Cloud, it’s too much, please, please let me--” Tifa whined, chasing her high, grinding her hips against his face.

Then he stopped. Abruptly, without warning. And Tifa absolutely hated it. Holding her hips away from his face, Tifa thrust against nothing air, hot tears pooling in the corners of her eyes yet again. She had been so _damn_ close to release, and how her body ached, begged to reach its peak.

“Miss Lockhart,” Cloud’s voice was a growl, a deep and throaty affair. Tifa shivered at the sound, entirely too sensitive. “I told you to be quiet. No talking in my class.”

“I’m sorry sir. It won’t happen again. Please, please, touch me sir, I’m so close,” Tifa’s arousal flowed out of her in a steady stream, leaking down her thighs and onto Cloud’s clothed cock, which was straining against his pants.

“No, you’ve been a bad girl Miss Lockhart,” Cloud lifted Tifa, effortlessly, spinning her around so she faced him. You may only cum when I know you can be a good girl for me.”

“I’ll be a good girl sir, I promise.”

“You said that earlier, and then disobeyed me. I’ll need you to follow every direction I give you carefully from now on,” Cloud tried to ignore his cock desperately straining in his pants, wanting to keep up his role as long as possible.

“Yes, sir. I’ll do anything you ask.”

“Then tell me, Miss Lockhart. What do you want me to do to you?” Cloud unzipped his pants, removing his aching red cock. A bead of precum crowned the head, leaking his arousal, and thick veins protruded across the shaft.

“Fuck me, sir. Please,” Tifa stared into Cloud’s sky blue eyes, pure want reflected in her carmine orbs.

“Where, Miss Lockhart? Where would you like me to _fuck_ you?” Cloud’s words were biting, almost a growl, the tell-tale sign that he was giving into his own desires. The throatiness of his tone caused a high-pitched keen to erupt from Tifa’s lips, imagining that voice grunting in pleasure as he plowed into her.

“My pussy, sir! Please, fuck me!” Tifa begged, howling, screaming for a relief that wouldn’t come.

“Since you asked so nicely…”

All at once, Cloud was inside her, burying himself to the hilt. Tifa yelped, holding onto his shoulders -- _those damn two-fifty bench pressing shoulders_ \-- and held on, Cloud thrusting into her depths at a punishing pace.

“Cloud! Oh, god, Cloud!” Tifa gasps, “You’re...you’re so _big_...it feels...so...good…” Tifa moaned wantonly, loving the delicious stretch of him. The way he filled her, raking against her inner walls with every thrust, head hitting her sweet spot -- she was convinced he was made for her.

“Fuck, Tifa, you’re so good. So tight and hot and wet for me,” Cloud grunted, feeling her inner walls clench around him like a vice. Tifa moaned, the sound of her name on his lips entirely too sinful.

His grip on her hips was hard enough to bruise, but Tifa loved it, loved the way he marked her body, loved how he took and fucked her with no remorse. This was exactly as she had imagined it, back when her only comfort was her own hands against herself, wishing they were his, yet much, much more. A hard bite on her shoulder, a suckling bruise on her neck, the latch of his teeth around her nipple, the sting of his palm against her rear -- Tifa loves the pain, the pleasure, _him._

Pausing his assault on her nipple to lave over it with his tongue, Cloud removed one hand from her hip to rub circles into her clit, Tifa screaming in response. The familiar coil in her belly beginning to form, Tifa _rutted_ into Cloud, hips moving wildly, chasing her oncoming high.

“Cloud, _Cloud_ , oh god, I’m gonna-”

“Come for me, baby. Come all over my cock.”

Tifa squealed as she came, legs shaking, inner walls clenching Cloud’s cock tightly, vision painted white. The stars visible from Cloud’s apartment window were nothing compared to the stars Tifa saw in that moment, her orgasm one of the best in a long while.

Cloud continued thrusting, prolonging yet easing her down from her high, as he chased his own orgasm. It took only a few seconds before he stilled, pulling out and spilling all over her thighs and his pants, lips caught around a pleasured moan of her name.

The pair basked in the afterglow, soft panting and the crackling of the fire the only things audible. 

“I’ll get us a towel. Wait here for a second,” Cloud stood, tucking himself back in his pants, as he headed for the bathroom.

Finally alone, Tifa sighed. _Wow. That was--wow_. While their relationship had begun on...less than orthodox terms, Tifa was happy they were finally able to indulge in each other, uncaring of others’ thoughts or any sense of _professionalism_. God, she hated that word. 

“Here. Sorry I left such a mess,” Cloud grinned sheepishly. _Cute._

Tifa dabbed the towel between her thighs lightly, trying to be careful and aware of her current sensitivity. When she finished, she handed it back to Cloud, who attempted to clean up the mess of cum on his pants.

“...I think I have a teacher kink,” Tifa said.

“You think? I thought it was pretty obvious, personally.”

“Shut up.”

Cloud smirked.

“But, seriously, thank you for indulging me, honey. You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I’ll admit, I was a little surprised you wanted me in ‘teacher mode’ again,” Cloud confessed, hands up in air quotes.

“I know we’re on break and all, but, I love seeing you dominant like that. It...does things to me,” Tifa blushed.

“Happy to be of service,” Cloud teased.

“You butt. Seriously, though, thank you.”

“Anything for you, Tifa.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this momo ily


End file.
